


Captive Hearts

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pirates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Apparently the almighty Cain Dingle was the only person to know where the Cavern was, the Cavern that no pirate had ever found to this day. It was said that the Cavern was hidden beyond the watchful eye, whatever that meant, and inside was treasure, lots of it. Treasure that reached the ceiling and filled the Cavern so much that you could hardly breathe when you walked inside.An old old legend, but one every pirate sailing across the sea knew of and looked for.And apparently, the owner of said treasure belonged to Cain Dingle's great great great great great great great great grandfather.And somehow, Aaron's found himself in the middle of all this mess.





	Captive Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've got way too many ideas revolving around fanfic and this one popped up and I guess I just want to be different and write other genres of Robron fanfic such as fantasy?

  
  
Apparently the almighty Cain Dingle was the only person to know where the Cavern was, the Cavern that no pirate had ever found to this day. It was said that the Cavern was hidden beyond the watchful eye, whatever that meant, and inside was treasure, lots of it. Treasure that reached the ceiling and filled the Cavern so much that you could hardly breathe when you walked inside.   
  
An old old legend, but one every pirate sailing across the sea knew of and looked for.  
  
And apparently, the owner of said treasure belonged to Cain Dingle's great great great great great great great great grandfather.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Aaron blinked his eyes open slowly and sat up and rubbed the rest of the sleep away from his eyes. He yawned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, eyeing the beautiful suit that hung on his wardrobe door. Today was the day, the day where he would be married to the beautiful Heather Grace.  
  
Obviously it was an arranged one and Aaron did not like that one bit. He would prefer someone he's already met, someone funny and snarky and able to laugh at dark and sarcastic jokes. Someone who was taller than him with muscles...maybe a stubble? Someone who was a man.  
  
Not to say Heather Grace was not a nice person. She was. She was born a female obviously and Aaron just didn't like that in a person. He wanted someone to sit with him in a pub and drink big manly beers. He wanted someone who wouldn't complain about the toilet seat being up. He wanted someone who he could share clothes with.  
  
He wanted to be with a man.  
  
But since that was practically forbidden...kind of...then he couldn't.  
  
Because Heather Grace had money and his dad was sick of barely scraping by, sending Aaron to work with the Navy Captains horses. Apparently that was the new travel trend. Horses. He worked with the horses in the stables with his Uncle Cain, cleaning and caring for them. He was a natural with animals.  
  
He was staying at his Uncle Cains tonight because the travel would be so much easier and quicker to get to the wedding venue and he could hear the...the deafening silence of Cains snores downstairs and the constant ticking of the grandfather clock sitting in the hallway.  
  
He walked downstairs as quietly as he could, in only a pair of loose shorts and a plain t-shirt and grabbed a glass from the kitchen. He poured a small glass of whiskey out and downed it in one gulp, breakfast already devoured.  
  
Whiskey probably wasn't the best thing to have in the morning, but knowing he was going to tie the knot with a woman he didn't even like, forever, then he deserved this last bit of freedom...didn't he?  
  
He set the glass in the sink and sighed loudly until suddenly the kitchen window smashed. Aaron screamed and ducked down beside the sink. He crawled over to what had been thrown through the window and picked it up. It was a rock. One that fit his entire hand and he dropped it as soon as he picked it up.  
  
"Cain?!"  
  
Another rock was thrown through the window and he took this chance to sprint out the kitchen and upstairs. Cain was standing at the top of the stairs and he looked at Aaron.  
  
"What the hells happening?!"  
  
"Cain! Someone's throwing rocks through the window!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He ran downstairs past Aaron and glanced back at the boy.  
  
"Stay upstairs! I mean it!"  
  
Aaron did as he was told and rushed upstairs into his room. What was he supposed to do? If he and Cain were to run then should he pack a bag? He did just that and shoved trousers and jumpers into an overnight bag, socks and everything else until his door slammed open and he couldn't help but freeze in shock.  
  
Because standing there was a man dressed in baggy clothing and a large sword was pointed right at his face. One eye was covered in an eye patch and he snarled at Aaron.  
  
"Hand over the map!"  
  
Aaron pursed his lips together and glanced at the lamp that sat beside his bed. In one quick motion, he grabbed it and threw it right over the man's head and dashed out the room. He immediately ran right into another man's body and retracted as quick as he could until suddenly, his body was pushed towards the wall and everything turned black.  
  
When he woke up, he found he couldn't move his hands for they were tied around his back, his ankles were tied together and his waist was tied around a tall wooden pillar judging from the feel of it. He couldn't see a damn thing until a sack was ripped from his head and he squinted his eyes from the sudden bright light.  
  
The air was cold and windy and he felt slightly embarrassed from standing there with only a pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt. All around him were people standing and staring, all carrying a sword and growling. He felt himself sway slightly from side to side and it took seconds for him to realise that all around him...was water. No land in sight. Where was Cain? Oh god they didn't kill him did they?!   
  
Everyone who had been pointing their swords at Aaron lowered them when a door opened loudly, just below the deck Aaron stood on. A woman with bright blonde hair and a large silver sword attached to the belt on her side walked out and walked upstairs. She wore an unusually clean white bandana and she stopped in front of Aaron, sword pointed to his neck. He gulped.   
  
"Hello Aaron. You're aboard the Whites ship. Now, I'd like you to hand over the map please"  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic will probably be cringey to a lot of people but I just keep getting many ideas and I kind of really like this one.


End file.
